


Careless

by dragons_and_angels



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, Episode: s01e03 The Mark of Nimueh, Gen, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is careless with his magic leaving it easy for anyone to find out. It's a good thing that the people who find out already know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

Arthur stared down at the book on Merlin's floor, complete shock arresting all movement for a moment. He recognised that book; when he was younger, he had snuck the book out of Gaius' workshop and read it at night by candlelight. Magic was forbidden but it had interested him ever since he was young and he had taken any opportunity to learn more about it. He had returned the book to Gaius without the old man ever being aware and Arthur had never breathed a word. 

Until now. What was Merlin thinking? Leaving a magic book on the floor in plain sight in the middle of Camelot. There was carelessness and there was stupidity and this seemed to be a dangerous mix of both. 

"Merlin, come here" he called, needing the boy to rectify his mistake before one of the knights saw. "Look what I found." He heard Merlin move and was immediately hit by a moment of doubt. He felt like he had known Merlin for an age but it had barely been a few weeks. He knew Merlin's character but Merlin did not know his, how would he react to Arthur knowing his dangerous secret? Would he run, leaving Arthur to cover for him? Would he panic and alert the knights to what was going on? 

At the last moment, Arthur swung to the wardrobe and opened the door just as Merlin came through the door. 

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." He could almost feel his manservant's relief and did Merlin know anything about being subtle? How the hell was he going to survive in Camelot? It was bad enough when he used magic in full view of everyone to save Arthur's life but leaving signs of sorcery in his bedroom was even worse. He turned around, avoiding looking at the book and started to search through the things on the desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the clothing on the bed start to shift. He started to look but stopped himself at the last second. When he turned the book was covered by the clothes and he wondered whether Merlin would ever learn to be subtle. He would have to teach him not to be so careless. 

***

When Merlin confessed that he had healed Gwen's father, Arthur's heart almost stopped. He had thought that Merlin had learnt his lesson from earlier but instead he had become stupider and more blatant. He could see his father's mind ticking over the facts and soon he was going to realise that it all added up. Even if he didn't, his father was blind when it came to sorcery, something that Arthur was not afflicted with. Merlin had a good heart, him saving Gwen's father was the truth, and Arthur needed him around. 

When he started to insult Merlin, calling him idiot and a fool in love, he could see his father relaxing as Arthur seemed to make sense. Why would an evil sorcerer save the Prince's life and then put a plague on the town? On the other hand, a farm boy saving the Prince's life, falling in love with another servant and then foolishly confessing to saving his beloved's life made much more sense. 

Merlin spluttered denials and Arthur tried to put his point across without letting his father and his advisors know what was going on. He would save Gwen but without throwing Merlin on the fire instead. When his father speculated that Gwen had put an enchantment on Merlin, Arthur felt his heart pounding against his chest. If his father really wanted to execute Gwen or Merlin for sorcery, no amount of logic could persuade him. Arthur knew that from experience. 

"Merlin is a wonder," he said truthfully. "But the wonder is that he's such an idiot." Mostly truth and Arthur let the hand on the back of Merlin's head tighten in warning. His actions were idiotic at best and Merlin had to learn that Arthur could not keep bailing him out every time. There was only so many times his father would believe him. "There's no way he's a sorcerer." Arthur stared hard at Merlin but judging by the slightly mutinous look on Merlin's face, he still was not getting what Arthur was trying to say. 

He would have to teach him not to be so idiotic. 

***

Both Arthur and Morgana heard Merlin cast the spell that killed the Afanc, he was neither quiet nor subtle and the cold wind and the magical flames that happened just after Merlin spoke made it quite obvious what Merlin had done. They glanced at each other and then, as if they were as one mind, decided to go with plausible deniability and pretended they had not heard anything. Merlin thought that he had gotten away with it, judging by his upbeat walk and relaxed expression. Morgana glanced at him and then at Arthur. He could read her loud and clear. 

_He has to be taught to be careful._

Arthur nodded. _I know._


End file.
